Dehumidifying devices and humidity control devices are typified by two types: a refrigeration cycle system and a zeolite system. The refrigeration cycle system includes a compressor, and is a system in which indoor air is dehumidified by causing moisture in the air to condense through cooling the indoor air with the use of an evaporator (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The zeolite system uses a rotor obtained by processing, into the form a rotor, a moisture absorbing porous material such as zeolite. Specifically, in the zeolite system, (i) the rotor is made to absorb moisture in indoor air, (ii) the rotor, which has thus absorbed the moisture, is exposed to hot air generated by an electric heater, so that the moisture in the rotor is taken out as high-temperature, high-humidity air, and (iii) the high-temperature, high-humidity air is cooled by indoor air, so that the moisture in the high-temperature, high-humidity air is condensed and therefore the indoor air is dehumidified (see, for example, Patent Literature 2 and 3). Furthermore, a system, in which respective characteristics of a refrigeration cycle system and a zeolite system are combined, is also used (see, for example, Patent Literature 4). Furthermore, a so-called desiccant air conditioning system, in which air conditioning such as an cooling operation is carried out by causing an adsorbent (e.g. silica gel, activated carbon, zeolite) to adsorb and desorb moisture, has become prevalent as a large-scale air conditioning system. Demands for protection of global environment have caused active development of highly efficient humidity control systems (see, for example, Patent Literature 5 and 6).